I'll Protect You
by roxie2120
Summary: Ahsoka came into the world early, but that doesn't mean her family loves her any less. Despite her brother's vow to protect her, the young Togruta is bound to get into trouble, and her family soon discovers it's hard to keep such a mischievous toddler safe on a dangerous world like Shili. Especially when that child is force sensitive. Ahsoka Origin Story. Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to my new story, and my first ongoing Star Wars story. This story is about Ahsoka's origins on Shili, and I hope to go on all the way to her first year in the Jedi Temple after Plo Koon finds her. Unfortunately, updates will not be regular, but, since this story is being written from my phone, if I do get ahead in writing, updates might be regular in the future. For now, enjoy the first chapter, and feel free to review. I would love for any information I get wrong corrected, or any constructive criticism.**

 **Pronunciations:**

 **Ahsoka's Mom: Nyar (Ny-ar) – 40 standard years**

 **Ahsoka's Dad: Kasai (Ka-Si) "Ky" – 43 standard years**

 **Ahsoka's Sister: Lani (Lah-Nee) – 9 standard years**

 **Ahsoka's Sister: Lia (Lee-Ah) – 9 standard years**

 **Ahsoka's Older Brother: Kanoa (Kan-oh-ah) – 15 standard years**

* * *

"What do you think is going on in there?" A little Togruta girl asked her siblings, who sat close beside her. Her tiny, almost non-existent lekku twitched, displaying her nervousness. Another, pained scream erupted from the hut behind them.

Frightened, she flinched, hugging her teenage brother, who sat beside her. "Calm down, Lia." He whispered, patting her back. She sniffled.

"I can't Kanoa... I've never heard mom in so much pain.." She whispered. Her twin sister shivered, and hugged Kanoa as well.

"Me neither." She whispered, sniffling. The twin girls were almost identical, in terms of facial markings. Two small circles, right beside each other marked their cheeks, and tiny dots surrounded their eyes. The only difference between the two was the markings on their still-developing montrals and lekku. Lia had red stripes like their mother, and Lani had purple, like their late grandmother.

Kanoa had barely any blue stripes on his lekku, an unusual trait, and the only white that splashed his orange face was confined to the patches on his nose and above his eyes.

The white patches on his forehead crinkled now, the only sign that displayed his worry.

"Don't worry. She delivered us three without any problems. I was only six when she had you two." He told his sisters, trying to distract them.

Lia and Lani looked up at their big brother in wonder, then slowly counted. "You were three years younger then us!" They exclaimed.

The teenager couldn't help but smile, and give a small nod. "Yes. At the time."

They giggled. "Now you're fifteen!" They said.

Their amusement was short-lived. They quickly tensed up at another cry of pain. Somehow, this one seemed different to Kanoa. He risked a peek inside. Was his new sibling here? He jumped when he found himself face to face with his father.

"Boy, I told you to wait outside with your sisters." He said, crossing his arms. Kanoa Knew he wasn't really angry, though.

Before he could reply, a voice called from inside the tent.

"Kasai Tano, don't let those kids wait another second." A healer said as she came out, kneeling next to the kids. She ignored the shocked face of the tribe leader. "Go on in, but be quiet. Your mother is tired, and the baby needs her rest." She said.

"A-a sister?" The twins asked, trying to stop themselves from jumping around in joy. The boy looked to the healer for confirmation. And she nodded.

 _Another sister.. Another sweet, little sister._

Kanoa didn't even try to stop the smile from spreading across his face.

"Go on." The healer said, and walked off.

The three kids hurried inside, and their father followed after them.

"Ky, Kanoa, Lani, Lia.." The woman inside the hut greeted them with a small smile. Ky kissed his mate. "Nyar." He greeted gently, and asked how she was feeling. The three kids sat down around their mother, listening politely, but mostly trying to take a peek at the bundle in her arms. Their mother laughed. "Kids, this is your new, little sister. Meet Ahsoka." She said.

Kanoa took a small peek at his little sibling, at a loss for words. "She's so small and quiet." He said.

He caught the nervous twitch of his mother's lekku. Lani and Lia were too engrossed in their little sister to notice.

He looked to his father, who gave him a look.

 _Later_.

He nodded, but, inside, he was worried. When the twins were born, they had cried loudly. Louder than anything he had ever heard up until that point.

Ahsoka was silent and still, and, worse, it seemed like she didn't to want to nurse.

"Kanoa? Would you like to hold her?" Nyar asked her son, cutting into his racing thoughts.

He eagerly nodded.

"Me next! Me next!" The twins yelled, prompting Ky to quickly hush them. "Maybe tomorrow, girls, let's go get you ready for bed." He said, and led them out, despite their whispered protests.

Nyar managed to sit up, and gently passed Ahsoka to Kanoa.

He found himself loving her immediately. He could already see blue stripes on what would become her lekku and montrals. She had little white triangles on her cheeks, and white streaked her forehead. Kanoa smiled, kissing her gently.

"Welcome, little sister.." He whispered to her. Nyar smiled at her son, knowing he would always be the best brother, and best friend, he could be for his sisters.

Ahsoka only gave a tiny sigh. His father walked back in.

One question still nagged at Kanoa's mind. "Mom? Dad? Why is she so quiet?" He finally asked.

His parents looked at each other, and his father sat beside him, giving his shoulder a gentle squeeze.

"Well, son. She was born very early. Weeks early." He said, slowly.

Nyar took up, sensing her mate's unease. "The healer says she may always be small and weak." She told her son.

Kanoa's eyes widened. He suddenly knew what they were trying to say. Ahsoka was premature. Many babies that were born early on Shili didn't make it.

He looked down at his baby sister again, and a shiver of fear shot down his spine. He suddenly saw her, weak, sick, and slowly fading away. He blinked away tears, trying to rid himself of the awful image.

Ky squeezed his shoulder again, seeming to sense his son's thoughts.

"We will do everything we can for her, son." He said. "But, in the end, it'll be up to her." Kanoa let out a shaky breath, and cradled Ahsoka closer to him.

 _I won't let anything happen to you. I promise, little sister. I'll protect you._

After spending a few more minutes with her, Kanoa handed Ahsoka back to his mother, and headed for the hut he shared with his sisters. They pounced on him as soon as he walked in.

"Kanoa! What happened?" They asked. He simply shrugged, sitting down. "I just held her. Asked mom and dad a few things." He said, casually. "Mom says that you might be able to hold her in a few days." He mentioned and they squealed in excitement.

He smiled and rolled his eyes. "Girls, go to sleep." He said. "It's getting late." He added, laying down.

They followed his lead. "It's just so exciting, I don't think I can!" Lia whispered.

"Yeah! A baby sister!" Lani picked up. Kanoa shushed them. "Please, at least try. You know dad hates it when you stay up this late." He muttered.

They simply giggled, and kept whispering to each other. He listened on as their whispers slowly faded, replaced by the gentle swishing of the turu grass. He found his eyes slowly closing as he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

He bolted awake. It was early in the morning, and the stars still twinkled in the sky. "Kanoa.." Lia whispered. He shushed her gently. Even she sensed something off. He started listening to the turu grass. Listening for anything wrong.

 _Snap_!

He gasped as he heard a growl.

"Oh please, no.." He whispered when he saw a flash fur stalking through the grass.

He tensed as someone called out a warning. Then, the warriors seemed to instantly come alive.

Three akul leaped from the grass, into the clearing, followed by the tribe's warriors.

Kanoa led his sisters to the hut where his mother and Ahsoka were. His father was already there.

Ky quickly breathed a sigh of relief. "Stay here. I need to go help." He said, grabbing a spear. Lia and Lani hid behind their mother and Kanoa nodded as his father ran off. He turned, only to be fixed by striking, blue eyes.

Despite the situation, he smiled. "She opened her eyes." He whispered, happily. Nyar nodded, silently.

Ahsoka turned back to her mother, blinked, and looked back to Kanoa. Then, she let out a piercing wail.

Everything happened so fast after that.

 _His sisters covered their ears._

 _Ahsoka kept screaming, despite his mother's plea to get her to be silent._

 _The bright flash of an akul's teeth as it pounced into the hut, tw_ _o feet from him._

 _And his baby sister._

 _It wasn't fair._

Kanoaclutched the bottle Ahsoka slowly nursed from. He looked at the stains on his hands.

 _Akul Blood._

He wiped away his tears. After it had entered the hut, the akul had attacked his mother. He had killed it himself. He had hoped his first kill would be a joyous one, but his mother had died from her wounds just hours later.

JHe gazed out at his tribe who had gathered to mourn for her. He hadn't wanted to go. He silently looked down at Ahsoka as she struggled to nurse from the bottle. He clenched his teeth, anger suddenly coursing through him.

"It's all your fault." He growled.

He tore the bottle from her mouth. "It's all your fault that she's dead!" He yelled at her, making her start to cry aguain.

Immediately, he felt guilty. He hugged her, hot tears flowing down his face. "I'm sorry.." He whispered. "I'm sorry, Ahsoka." He said again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey all! Sorry it took a while to update... School is starting to wind down, and finals are next week. So, here's the new chapter. This chapter I set a year after the last one. Since she's only a year old, Ahsoka's speech isn't perfect. I did my best to convey that, but I'm not sure how well it turned out, so constructive criticism is definitely welcome. Thanks for the positive reviews of the first chapter, and I hope you enjoy this one!**

 **New pronunciations:**

 **Leif - (Leef)**

* * *

 ** _1 Year Later_**

"Akul are deadly and dangerous, so it is very important to work with your group if you are attacked while out hunting." Kanoa said to his twin sisters. Now at ten years old, Lani and Lia starting to learn how to hunt. Unfortunately, the two were easily distracted by other things, and never liked to pay attention to their brother.

The teen sighed, noticing how bored the two looked. "We're done, for now." He muttered. The twins smiled and cheered, quickly running off.

He rolled and his eyes

"Remember: don't bother dad!" He reminded them. His father was in a meeting with their tribe leader, Leif Tano.

The girls barely acknowledged him as they went to find their friends.

He smiled and shook his head. He started to walk off when a tiny hand grabbed his leg. "Ka-oa! Ka-oa!" Ahsoka giggled.

He smirked, and swept up his little sister, kissing the unique markings on her forehead.

She gave him a hug, leaning her head on her shoulder.

A cool wind swept past, making the grass whisper it's familiar song to them, and reminding Kanoa that winter was coming. Ahsoka shivered.

He sat down in the grass and set her on his lap.

He looked down at her. Last winter had been hard one.

Although it never truly got cold on Shili during the winter, the winds were often cooler than usual, and sickness became quite common. Being premature, Ahsoka had gotten very sick, and had nearly died. Luckily, with the help of the healer, she had managed to pull through, but just barely.

She had just passed her first year about a month ago, and she still wasn't as strong as the other younglings in the tribe, thanks to that sickness, and the fact that she was born early.

Ahsoka looked up at her brother. "Why you worried?" She asked. Kanoa looked at her, breaking himself from his thoughts.

He faked a smile. "I'm not." He said, trying to reassure her.

"Are!" She yelled back, stubbornly. He gave her an inquisitive look. "How do you know?" He asked. She paused, then simply shrugged. "Dunno." She muttered.

For only being a year old, she was very adept at picking up on feelings.

Kanoa was about to reply, again, when she changed the subject. "I wanna learn!" She yelled.

That caught him off guard.

"To hunt?" He asked, and she nodded. He chuckled. "You're too young. Maybe later." He said, setting her down, and hoping that was the end of that conversation. "C'mon. Let's go find Lia and Lani." He said, standing up and looking around.

Ahsoka sighed, starting to reach for his hand.

She looked around at a sudden noise, and spotted a few of her tribe-mates gathering. When that happened, they always came back with food for the grown-ups.

She smiled. This was one of those hunting groups Kanoa talked about. She quickly followed them, trying to keep sight of them as they disappeared into the long grass.

When Kanoa looked back to his sister to see why she wasn't holding his hand, all he found was an empty space where his sister had been.

"Oh no.. He whispered, looking around frantically. He ran off to find his dad.

How was he supposed to explain that he had _lost_ his _sister_?

* * *

"Dad!" Kanoa yelled.

Ky sighed, and Leif gave him a slightly annoyed look.

"I told him not to bother us." He said, apologetically to the tribe leader, and his oldest friend. He turned to face his son, ready to discipline him for interrupting this meeting, but all his thoughts faded when he saw the worried look on the teen's face. "What's happened?" Leif asked.

Kanoa looked at them. "Ahsoka's gone!" He explained. "I-I turned my back for a second, and she was gone!" He whispered. Ky looked around. "Calm down, it's not your fault. She couldn't have gone far." He reassured him. Kanoa odded. "I'll start a search party." Leif said to them and Ky thanked him as he ran off.

Ky turned back to his son. "Come on Kanoa, let's start our own search." He said and ran off, his son following.

* * *

Ahsoka panted as she tried to keep up with the swift hunters as they ran along the river.

It definitely wasn't easy. She heard them talking in the distance, and tried to feel the vibrations of their feet on the ground in her stubby montrals, just as her brother had taught their sisters. She heard them stop, so she gave up sensing the vibrations, and quickly ran to catch up to them.

The three males jumped when she burst from the grass, into the clearing they were standing in.

She giggled. "I help!" She said, looking around at their surprised faces. Her confidence quickly faded. "What is a youngling doing here?" One of the males whispered to his two companions.

"Isn't that Kasai's kid?" His younger companion asked. The oldest of the three huffed. "She is. She's the sickly one." He said in a gruff voice.

Fear suddenly pierced Ahsoka's heart.

He was very _scary._

The scary man slowly approached her. "Come here, kid. You're not supposed to be here." The male said, trying to force his gruff voice to sound gentle.

Ahsoka simply whimpered, and made a run for it.

"Kid, wait!" He yelled after her, but was too late.

Ahsoka plunged into the river.

She panicked, finding her feet could not touch the bottom. She tried to scream, but found her mouth full of the cold water.

 _What was happening?!_

She cried for help as best as she could. Muttering a curse, the first man who had talked jumped in after her, quickly carrying her back to the group.

By the time he carried the hapless and shivering youngling from the river, Ky and Kanoa had arrived. "A-Ahsoka!" Kanoa yelled, picking her up. Ky gratefully thanked the three men, and they ran off to continue hunting.

Ky walked up next to Kanoa, looking sternly at Ahsoka, who shivered with cold. "Let's go home and get you warmed up." Her father said, simply.

She only gave a tiny nod.

* * *

"Am I in trouble?" Ahsoka squeaked, not daring to look up at her father.

Ky gave her another stern look. "You won't be able to watch your brother's lessons anymore." He said. "And, for now, you'll be confined inside, and you won't be allowed out without me or your brother." He added.

"That was not a smart thing to do." Ky said to her.

Ahsoka finally looked up at him. "I just wanna help!" She pointed out, sniffling.

"You're too young 'Soka." He told her, more gently this time. Ahsoka looked down, then suddenly gave a loud cough that rattlled her tiny frame. He sighed, hiding his worry, yet again. She couldn't afford to get sick, especially with the season about to change.

Lia walked in. "Is she alright?" She quickly asked, and Ky nodded. She had obviously heard what had happened.

"She's a little scraped up from the fall, and a little cold, but fine otherwise." He said, wrapping Ahsoka up in a warm blanket. Ahsoka shivered and coughed again. "I'm still cold, daddy.." She whispered.

Leif walked into the hut and walked up to Ahsoka, making her flinch. "Because of the fiasco you caused, little one, nothing was caught today." He said. Ahsoka whimpered in fear, burying her face in her father's stomach.

Ky said nothing, and simply sat her back up, making her face his friend so she could learn the lesson he was trying to teach her. He knew she would have no real punishment, but she still needed to face the consequences of her actions, and learn that, sometimes, her actions affected the entire tribe.

"You're lucky there is enough to go around, right now, young Ahsoka. For now, there is no harm done. But next time, we might not be so lucky." He told her. "Do you understand little one?" He asked. Ahsoka nodded, quickly. The lesson now learned, he looked to Ky. "Thanks, old friend." Ky whispered with a slight smile. The tribe leader simply nodded and left.

Lia had sat down beside Ahsoka, and was rubbing her sister's back.

"It's alright 'Soka." She soothed, wrapping the blanket tighter around her as Ahsoka shivered once again. Ky looked at her. "That's that, then. I know you want to help, but you must wait until you're older. Now, let's move on." He said, and picked her up. She coughed as she leaned on her father's shoulder. Lia watched them slightly, then went outside.

"Let's go eat." Ky whispered to her, noticing her starting to fall asleep. She yawned and quickly shook her head. "Not hungry."

He sighed. This was typical of her. Ahsoka never ate much. "C'mon, 'Soka." He whispered. "Just a little."

The youngling stubbornly shook her head. "Too tired.." She whispered as her father walked outside to join the tribe. He quickly found Kanoa and sat next to him. Ahsoka looked around at all the different faces. She tilted her head, an idea suddenly coming to her. "Daddy? I play?" She asked.

Ky gave her a look. "If your too tired to eat, then your too tired to play." He said, using her own argument against her. Ahsoka sighed and leaned on his leg, watching him eat. She glanced around again, and saw a stick beside Kanoa, just out of reach. She smiled.

Kanoa often played different games with his friends using the sticks they found. He even said that it was a lot of fun. She started to crawl over to get it.

Kanoa had a lot of fun, so he would definitely allow it if she played with him!

She gasped when Kanoa stopped her. "If you don't eat, you don't play." He repeated what Ky said. She gaped at him.

"But..." She whispered, then had an idea. She grabbed Ky's arm, then looked back to her brother.

"Daddy! Ka-oa! Eat after play!" She tried to reason with them, but to no avail.

They still refused.

She glared at the bottle Kanoa handed her, then looked back to the stick, pouting. She sighed, and yawned, closing her eyes. She really was tired, though..

She stretched, starting to lay down..

She found something in her hand. She gasped, opening her eyes. The stick lay there in her tiny palm. She giggled. _It was hers!_

"Ka-oa!" She yelled to her brother. "Play!"

Ky looked over. "Ahsoka Tano, what did I-" He was interrupted when the stick nearly collided with his face. "How did you get that?" He grumbled as Ahsoka hit her brother with the stick.

"Ouch! Ahsoka, stop!" He yelled. Ahsoka just laughed.

Ky watched the two, confusion written on his face.

He had never even seen her move.

"Mine, daddy! Play!" She yelled, triumphantly, and swung the stick at him. He caught it, and shook his head. He resisted the urge to smile.

She was as stubborn as her mother.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello again everyone! Sorry for the lack of updates... Honestly, I had this chapter all written up, but then realized I hated one of the plot points in it. Before I could rewrite it though, I got busy, and basically wasn't home for a week. But, finally, I got this rewritten, and it's here. Thanks for sticking with me!**

 **Answer to a guest review:**

 **Thank you! I write the story in the notes app on my phone, then copy and paste into the Doc Manager. I use my tablet to make any final edits, read through it, etc. It's a lot more tedious than writing on a computer, but it works :)**

* * *

Ahsoka whined as another cough rattled her small frame. Lia looked at her with a mixture of worry and annoyance.

But mostly annoyance.

"You wouldn't be sick if you hadn't wandered off." She reminded her, huffing. "And now I have to sit here and watch you while Kanoa and Lani are hunting." She complained, hugging her knees. "This was supposed to be my first time actually hunting!" She grumbled, more to herself than anything. Ahsoka looked up at her sister, then looked down again when Lia refused to meet her gaze. They sat in tense silence for a while, only broken by the sound of Ahsoka's wheezing coughs. The little girl tentatively reached out a hand to touch her sister's. "Where's daddy?" She whispered in a tiny voice, afraid to test her sister's temper.

"It's no business of yours." Lia said, sharply, making her sister flinch, and pull her hand away. Lia silently regretted using that tone with her sister. "He'll be back soon. Be patient." She said, quietly. Ahsoka nodded. "May I have something to eat?" She asked.

Lia sighed and shook her head, her earlier attitude already gone. Ahsoka glared at her. "Why not? I'm hungry, Lia!" She yelled, clinging to her sister's leg.

"You know why 'Soka." Lia said, not wanting to explain this again. Ahsoka continued to glare at her, and, ultimately, she was given little choice

The older sister held up her hands. "Don't blame me. Remember, dad says you can't eat before the healers give you that medicine." She reminded her.

The toddler sat back, looking defeated. Lia, concerned at her sudden change of mood, looked her in the eye.

"'Soka? What's wrong?" She asked, gently.

At first, the youngling didn't answer, just wrapped her arms around her in a hug. Lia prompted her again, and, in a tiny voice she had to strain to hear, Ahsoka answered. "Lia, I don't wanna keep taking it.."

The medicine the healers came to give her every night was a strange mix of different herbs and oils that were supposed to make her feel better. Just from the smell of the stuff, Lia knew it must not taste very good. Upon seeing her sister's discouraged face, Lia started rocking her to comfort her.

"I know it's hard, 'Soka, but you have to keep taking it. It will help you get better." She told her with a reassuring smile. Ahsoka looked up at her, obviously not buying it.

"B-but, Lia, it doesn't taste good, and it smells bad, and it always makes me really, really sleepy." She pointed out.

Lia smiled gently. "I know, little sister. But it'll be worth it in the end. I promise." She told her. Ahsoka simply rested her chin on her sister's shoulder with a tiny sigh. "I hope.." She muttered, closing her eyes. After a brief second of silence, Ahsoka addressed her sister again.

"Lia? I don't feel good.." Ahsoka whimpered.

Lia felt her sister's forehead and worry flashed across her face when she realized Ahsoka was now starting to run a fever.

She carefully picked her up, and wrapped her in a blanket. She quietly laid her down. "Try to rest." She said, kissing her forehead.

Suddenly too tired to even think about protesting, Ahsoka laid down, cuddling into the blanket. She was so cold, and her head thrummed with a nagging pain. She squeezed her eyes shut, and another wheezing cough escaped from her dry throat. After a while, she managed to doze off under the worried and watchful gaze of her older sister.

* * *

Ky and Leif walked in as Ahsoka slept. Ky went straight to Lia. "How was she?" He asked her. Lia looked down.

"Her cough is worse, daddy. And now, she's starting to run a fever." She told him. Upon seeing her father's discouraged face, she added. "But she did want to eat."

Even with that little piece of good news, Ky couldn't bring himself to smile. "Thank you Lia. You can go find your siblings." He said. Lia hugged him, reassuringly, and quickly ran off.

Leif put his hands behind his back. "Do you think she'll be alright?" He asked Ky, who shrugged, helplessly. "She's pulled through before." He said, rubbing his head. Leif sat down beside his old friend. "Something on your mind?" He asked. Ky sighed, watching his littlest child sleep. "She has it." He said, simply. "After that incident with the stick, I know she can use the force. She has it.."

A sympathetic look crossed the tribe leader's face. "Ky, she's the first child in years. This is an honor." He said. Unfortunately, his friend didn't looked very reassured.

"If anything, they can do more for her than we ever could." Leif reminded him. "And, if they even come for her, she will have the chance to save millions of lives."

Ky nodded. "I know, I know." He said, as if he had heard this a thousand times. There was a slight pause between the two as Ahsoka coughed a few times, her small frame shaking with each one.

"Do you know of any others that have had this ability?" He asked. Leif nodded, his eyes narrowing in thought. "There is only one that I've heard of, but it was a very long time ago. A girl from the Ti tribe." He said.

"From what I know, she went on to become a great warrior." He added.

Ky turned his gaze back to his youngest daughter again. If that was what awaited her, then he knew he should have been happy for her, but the thought of losing her still tore him apart.

* * *

Kanoa held Ahsoka close as he settled down to sleep that night. He kissed her forehead as she started to drifted off. "Sleep, little one." He told her, humming quietly. Ahsoka answered by yawning and closing her eyes.

Luckily, it didn't take very long for her to fall asleep, and, once he was sure she wasn't listening, he stopped humming and looked to Lani and Lia.

"Can you two keep a secret?" He asked. Upon their reassuring nods, he continued.

"I heard dad talking today with Leif." He whispered, making sure not to wake Ahsoka. They looked at him with curiousity. "It's about Ahsoka. They say she can use the force!" He whispered. The twins looked at each other, confused. "But isn't the force what those Jedi people used in those old stories?" Lani asked. Kanoa nodded. Lia tilted her head, slightly. "But those weren't true! They were just stories that were told to us as younglings!" She exclaimed, and both her siblings quickly shushed her. They remained silent to make sure no one had woken up.

"From the way they were talking, it sounded as if they were going to take her away." He told them. "N-no..." Lia whispered. "They can't.."

"Do you have any idea when?" Lani asked, the stripes on her lekku darkening with fear. Kanoa shook his head, his own lekku gently brushing Ahsoka's cheek. She let out a tiny sigh. "No, I don't." He admitted, turning his focus back to the twins

"B-But daddy wouldn't allow that to happen! He wouldn't send her away, right?" Lani asked, trying to keep her voice steady. "She's our sister, we love her!"

Neither of her siblings had an answer.

* * *

A few days later, Kanoa walked out of the hut with Ahsoka holding his hand, tightly. He smiled. Her fever had broken, and only her cough still remained. His dad had said they had gotten lucky this time. "Come on 'Soka." He told her. "Let's go play a little bit. It'll do you some good." He suggested, and Ahsoka nodded, eagerly. Kanoa led her off.

"I bet you can't catch me!" Ahsoka giggled, running off. Kanoa smirked, giving her a slight head start before slowly running to catch up.

Suddenly, Ahsoka felt something unfamiliar. She looked around, then smiled, triumphantly, when she caught a glimpse of something in the tall grass. She jumped into the brush to investigate, her game with her brother entirely forgotten. She kept looking around, knowing that someone was here.

"Hello, little one."

She jumped at the sound, even though she didn't understand the words. She looked around again to find the source of the deep voice.

A scream died in her throat as her eyes landed on the scariest... _thing_ she had ever seen in her short life.

The alien wore a robe, but his hood was folded down so she could look at his strange face that was mostly covered by a mask and goggles, she knew she should be terrified, but something was telling her this man was a friend. It was like she could _feel_ that he meant her no harm.

She slowly waved her hand to say hello, and she swore she saw the hint of a smile behind that weird mask.

"Ahsoka!" She heard her brother call. She jumped again. "I gotta go!" She whispered. "B-bye!" She told the alien and ran out of the grass. She ran straight to her brother. "Ka-oa!" She yelled. Kanoa looked surprised, yet relieved.

"Ahsoka what were you doing? Where were you?" He asked, picking her up. She simply giggled. "I made a friend!" She exclaimed.

Kanoa chuckled as his sister went on to describe her new 'friend'. She went on and on about it and he just couldn't help but smile, knowing he would be listening to her for a while.

"That's quite the imagination you have there, 'Soka." He whispered to himself.

* * *

 **Hmm. Some interesting things happened here. Ahsoka is starting to become aware of the Force, and has even made a new friend...**

 **I hope this was worth the wait! Thank you to all who have been favoriting, following, and reviewing! It really keeps me on track! See y'all next time!**


End file.
